Learning the Weasley Way
by Longfletch
Summary: Draco Malfoy must do the one thing that he doesn't...ask his brother in law for help and what is forbidden of a Malfoy, apologize to his wife. DMGW


_I was wondering how this is, so this is a bit of a test. I've never written a Draco/Ginny fic before. It doesn't have Ginny in it yet, but there will be. Should I keep going on with this?_

* * *

Draco stood before the door, poised to knock. After a few seconds, he brought his hand to his side in a swoop and sighed.

"I can not believe I'm doing this," he muttered. "Me, a Malfoy, of all people." He brought his hand up again and knocked four times. "Here goes all of my dignity."

Ron opened the door with a grin, which immediately melted off his face at the sight of Draco. "What are you doing here?" he asked with suspicion.

"I need to talk to you. Inside if possible," Draco answered in a monotone.

"I'm entertaining. Come back later," Ron snapped and promptly closed the door.

Draco fumed and withdrew his wand to blast the door to pieces. Luckily, Luna opened the door with a dreamy smile. "Why, hello, Draco. I apologize for Ronald; he still feels that you stole his sister."

"I do not!" came a yell from around the corner.

She ignored it and opened the door wider to let him in. Draco raised an eyebrow in thanks. He walked inside and followed Luna into the dining room where Ron sat sulking while Harry and Hermione watched with amusement. Draco nodded to Harry, who gave him one in return. They weren't on the best of terms, but it was much better than it had been in Hogwarts. Hermione waved at him cheerily.

"Granger," he said with a slight smile. Having one's arse saved multiple times by the one you hated the most tended to create an appreciation for them. He sat down in the vacant chair at the end of the table.

"Tea, Draco?" Luna asked politely.

"Yes, please."

Ron scowled at him behind Luna's back which Draco returned. Brothers-in-law they were, friends, they were not. Luna came back from the kitchen and Ron quickly dropped his scowl to the floor, causing Draco to snort. _Whipped,_ he thought with amusement.

He received his tea with thanks. The cup was barely to his lips when Ron asked, "Why are you being so nice? You don't come unless you want something, so what is it?"

"Tact, Ronald," Luna advised in a sing-song voice.

He grumbled, "Could you please explain why you are in my flat?"

Draco sighed. "I need help with your sister."

"Did she finally kick you out?" he said hopefully. "Do you need help with your packing? I'll come do it; you don't have to ask twice." He got up to fetch his robes.

"Ron, sit down," said Hermione irritably. "I just talked to Ginny yesterday, and they are fine." She switched her gaze to Draco with concern and asked, "Aren't they?"

"Not really," Draco admitted. The occupants of the room listened with interest as he enlightened them. "Everything was going great last night. We had dinner, talked a while, and were about to engage in some fantastic after-dinner shagging," he paused while Luna pounded Ron on the back so he wouldn't choke on his tea and continued, "when Ginny stopped doing that fantastic thing with her hands and asked me, 'Draco, why did you fall in love with me?' I didn't have an answer. Not a concrete answer anyway. I told her so. I should have known something was happening when her face got red. Then she asked, 'Can you even tell me when we got married?'"

The group waited for him to proceed, but he stayed silent. "Well, do you?" asked Hermione.

"If I said no, would that be an acceptable answer?" Draco said hopefully.

Luna and Hermione shook their heads in shame, Harry smacked his palm against his forehead, and Ron gaped at him.

"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "That's like forgetting your own birthday!"

"That's right," Luna agreed. "Ronald can tell me when we got married, can't you, Ronald?"

"Yeah, sure can. It was—it was—March 10, 2001. Right," he finished lamely at the sight of Luna's face. She only gave him a look.

Draco inwardly shuddered. Blimey, was he in for it when those two were alone.

"That's probably one reason why she was upset," Hermione suggested. "Some dates are unforgettable. Your marriage date is one of the top ten of those. What made her angry the most though was the lack of an answer to her first question. No woman wants to hear silence after a question like that."

Harry nodded. "Your life rests on that one."

"But I don't have an answer. It just happened one day. I can't explain that on words."

"You could try," Ron growled.

"Oh, this comes from Mr. Sensitivity himself," Draco retorted.

"At least I have an inkling of when my anniversary is!"

"And at least I don't have to worry about putting my foot in my mouth when I open it!"

Ron lunged over the small corner of the table and tackled Draco. The two began to fight fiercely, neither of them giving the other any quarter. Harry and Hermione stood up to break them apart, but Luna gestured for them to sit down again. She waved her wand over the room. When nothing happened, Hermione turned to Luna in confusion. Luna replied, "It's about time they bonded. Nothing can get broken now. If it doesn't end in three minutes, then I'll stop them."

After five minutes, Luna pointed her wand at the exhausted, but still going fighters and said, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ It stopped instantly. "You two fight every time we meet. Ronald, you have to realize that he's your brother-in-law. You may not like him, but he has treated your sister well and he truly loves her.

"Malfoy, you have to understand that some of the Malfoy ways won't work on Ginny. She's a Gryffindor, she expects you to be honest and open. You don't have to change completely, but a little goes a long way as the Muggles say." She pointed her wand at them again. "Now, I'm going to let you free, you're both going to get up, and shake hands. _Finite Icantatem!_"

Ron collapsed on top of Draco, who shoved him off. Ron forced himself up and in friendly gesture, held out his hand to him to help him up. Draco stared at the hand for a moment and then took it. He swayed when he got up to his feet, Ron almost going down with him. They held one another up with an arm around each other shoulders.

Hermione tutted as she healed their wounds. "Should be glad a Healer is here in the room. Fighting like animals. Honestly!" She fixed Ron's split lip, and with a final flourish, cast a charm on Draco to lessen the bruising around his left eye. "You're going to have to use a Glamour Charm to hide the rest," she said matter-of-factly. He nodded faintly and Hermione returned to her seat with a huff. "Honestly," she mumbled as Harry rubbed her side.

Ron withdrew his arm from Draco's shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry," said Draco. "But what do I do about Ginny?"

"Talk to her, of course," answered Luna, "unless you enjoy sleeping on couches. I find then quite comfortable, especially after a long snog with Ronald."

Draco silently felt glad that Hermione had fixed the bleeding cuts on Ron since all the blood now rushed to his face in embarrassment.

Harry coughed back an obvious laugh that turned into a yelp when Hermione's foot connected with his shin.

"Not funny at all," she whispered. "When we get home…

"Oh, I can't wait for some of things I have in store for you when we get home," he murmured.

Hermione jumped out of her chair. "Well, it's been nice seeing you three," she said hurriedly. "Must run, important," she then added in an undertone, "fun, spine-tingling…" Luna's giggling brought her back to her original topic, "things to do. So long!" Before Harry could say good-bye, the two were gone in a rather loud pop.

Ron and Draco pretended to retch at the same time.

"The mental images are overwhelming," groaned Draco. "Thank you for the tea and the advice, Luna. I would thank Granger as well, but…."

Ron shuddered.

"My sentiments exactly. Good-bye, Luna." He turned around and right before he Apparated said, "Bye, Weasel."

The sound of Ron's ranting was music to Draco's ears as he disappeared.


End file.
